Love of my life
by MyComingOut
Summary: Special moments in Seth and Brock's relationship told in chapters. All they're fights, make-ups, anniversarys and holidays together. Sorry for the bad summary. Roman and Randy will also be in this story. BROLLINS paring Trying something new, hope you like it.


**Seth and Randy are 24, Roman is 27 and Brock is 28. Roman and Brock had been partners for a little over a year.**

It was around nine when Seth got home from work. Tonight his shift at the hospital was busier then usual and he was glad he wasn't on call tonight. Tonight was also his three year anniversary with his boyfriend Brock. Brock was a police officer and had been for nearly seven years. He was exhausted but shrugged it off. After taking a quick shower he headed to the kitchen and started making dinner. It was around ten when he had the house all ready. Suddenly he heard the door handle and stood over by the couch.

When Brock walked in he was hit with all the different aromas and couldn't help but smile. Seth was standing in front of him wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Happy anniversary." Seth says.

Brock closed the door and locked it before removing his belt and setting it on the table. "Are you serious right now?"

Seth smile only got bigger. "I made all your favorites."

Brock crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around Seth. "Have I ever told you how much I love you."

Seth wrapped his arms around Brock's neck. "All the time but that doesn't mean it has to stop."

Brock's hands slid down to Seth's butt and easily lifted him up. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He started walking towards the bedroom.

Seth pouted. "But I made all this food for you and it'll get cold."

"That's why they invented the microwave." Stopping by the door he pressed Seth against the wall and kissed him.

Seth moaned when Brock started kissing his neck. "Babe?" His fingers weaved through his hair.

Brock reliluntly pulled away. "I missed you today, it feels like I haven't seen you in days and I hate it."

"I know I hate it too." Replied Seth.

Brock sighed and sat Seth down. "So how was the hospital?"

"Was okay I guess." Seth followed Brock into the bedroom. He sat crisscross on the bed while he got undressed. "What about you?"

"Not to bad." Brock says laying his clothes on the bed. "Roman kept getting on my nerve all day. We need to find him someone so he can stop being a third wheel with us."

"Yeah." Seth's eyes travled down Brock's broad chest and landed on the one year old gunshot wound that was on the side of his stomach. He thought back on that fatefull night when the accident happened. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Brock watching him. "Sorry um...why don't you take a quick shower and I'll get the table set." He started to leave when Brock grabbed his hand.

"Don't be like that Seth." Brock pulled him close and resting their heads together. "I know it's scary but I promise that I will always come back to you."

"You can't promise something like that with the line of work you're in, it's dangerous." Seth says.

"I know but I will always fight tooth and nail to get back to you." He leans in and kisses Seth. "You're stuck with me?"

Seth smiled. "Lucky me."

 **...**

It was around eleven when they finally made it back to the bedroom both two exhausted to do anything more. Seth laid with his head on Brock's chest as he slept. His fingers traced over the gunshot wound. His biggest fear was that one day he would get a phone call saying that Brock wouldn't be coming home and that terrified him. He laid awake just watching his partner sleep for nearly an hour before finally falling asleep.

5:11 that morning Brock woke up to find Seth snoring lightly and sprawled across him. Carefully he slipped from underneath him and walked over to his dresser. Moving around some stuff he picked up a little black box and smiled. He had been planning something big for months now and he wanted it to be perfect. Seth had grew to be the most important person in his life and he'd be lost without him. Before he met Seth he was on the verge of losing his job and home but one look at Seth changed everything for him. Placing the box back he started to get ready for work.

 **...**

 **So this is basically just going to be a bunch of one shots about all the ups and downs between the relationship of Brock and Seth. Randy and Roman will also be making appearances, not sure if I'll pair then together or not though. You're welcome to give suggestions and I'll do my best not to disappoint.**


End file.
